War and Love
by Solyom S. Lovas
Summary: A strange woman has made her way to the Varden. Who is she and how is she connected with the Riders and the Empire? It's an OC fic; so please be gentle. There will be no slash. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap! I am really uploading something! Everyone be amazed.

Okay, now to bushiness, first off I would like to say that I do not own The Inheritance Cycle, I'm not that amazing. Everything other then my obvious OC's belong to Christopher Paolini.

I really hope you enjoy this cause it's been stuck in my head since I first read Eldest.

* * *

||Chapter 1

Eragon awoke suddenly from his sleep like trance as he felt the first of his wards, which surrounded the camp like a shield, shift. He sat up right on the cote in his small tent and listened in silence. If it had been a raid from the empire he would have heard the solders noisy footsteps, even from this distance, but there was nothing. Moments later the second ward shift; there was someone coming into the Vraden's camp, there was not doubt about it. He roused Saphira.

**What is it little one? **She groaned, a large sapphire eye gazing at him through the opening of the tent.

**There is someone or something coming into the camp. **Replied Eragon calmly.

**Should we warn Nasuada or take care of him ourselves?** She asked, a low growl reverberating in her muscled throat.

**Let us wait as see if this intruder trips the traps we have laid, if the pass them, which I highly doubt, then we will take care of him. **

There was no doubt in Eragon's mind that no one but a rider like himself or an elf would be able to detect the magical traps he and Arya had set around the camps and if the traps were avoided they would have much more to worry about than just an intruder.

* * *

Unseen in the dark of night, a figure passed silently toward the flickering lights that were the Varden's camp. It stopped, as if by some unseen barrier, but then simply lifted its lift hand muttering unheard words into the wind and passed through the first ward. Less than a minute later the figure stopped again blocked by another ward; this one stronger then the first, but again it passed through with ease.

It continued on through the darkness towards the light of the Varden, which was steadily getting closer. The figure, keeping to the shadows, slipped past tired guards who patrolled the surrounding area and walked as an unseen shadow by the fires that they used to warm themselves throughout the freezing night. When it was safely out of the line of sight of the guards it came to a sudden halt. Less than half a league away laid the camp. Nestled between the Hadarac Desert and the empire, it looked almost defenseless, almost.

The light of the camp barely reached the figure, but there was no mistaking it now as anything other than either an elf or human woman. Her long dark hair billowed slightly in the wind as she looked out towards the camp. Though her face was covered with shadow, it was evident that she was beautiful, plump lips and small straight nose was all that could be seen, if there was anyone to see it. She was slender and was dressed in tight warn leather pants and jerkin which was pulled over a cotton shirt.

A smile spread its way across her beautiful lips as she surveyed the camp.

**I'm at the camp, shall I proceed? ** She asked through the link in her mind.

**As you wish, though I still think this is a bad idea. **Came the worried reply of her companion who sat restlessly in his camp, less than ten leagues to the North.

**I will be alright, do not worry my love.** She said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her over-excitable friend.

Be safe.

**I will.** She broke the connection; a sodden feeling of emptiness filling her.

She smiled again now, wider than before; she spoke aloud. "Now, come and get me," she whispered into the wind and stepped forward, knowingly, to trigger the trap that laid hidden just a hair's breadth from where she had been standing.

* * *

||A/N Okay people this is my first chapter of my first fan fiction, so be gentle.

Reviews would be great; tell me what you think and what I can do to improve.

I hoped you enjoyed this and more should be up soon… I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) First off, I am so sorry to the people who faved this 2 years ago and never got an update. I am a lazy person and life just got away with me.

Secondly, a lot has changed since the last 2 books came out and with that my plot has evolved. I have yet to finish Inheritance, so it will continue to effect my story.

* * *

Nasuada stood pacing in the entrance of the medium sided tent, where they were the now unconscious intruder. Stopping mid-stride she pivoted to face the woman; she was young and very beautiful, the only thing marring the image was her leg. After expertly evading two of Eragon's wards she has simply walked into another, which then effectively broke her leg; leaving it in it's now awkward position on the cot. Her eye's straying to a corner where Eragon stood, his eyes fixed on the injured woman.

"Who do you think she is?" asked Nasuada, "A spy of the empire? No… she looks almost like an elf."

"I don't know, her mind is closed to me," Eragon bite his lip slightly as he spoke, a look of concern on his face. "She doesn't look quite human, does she?"

No one had touched the intruder since her was brought into the camp. She had been found where she'd triggered the third ward, unconscious and unarmed. The ward she had stumbled upon had been meant to trip up horses as the passes through it, seeing as she was on foot and no a horse, her leg has been broken by the force of the magic.

Eragon moved across the tent so he was standing above her, looking down at her face. Her eyes were angular, not unlike an elf's, but her facial structure was wrong. He face was more rounded then an elf's, her cheek bones not as prominent. He reached he's hand down brushing he long black hair away from her head to reveal her ear.

"That's strange," he muttered, more to himself then Nasuada. He ran his fingers over the slight point of the girl's ear. "Not an elf, but not quite a human either."

"What is it rider?" Nasuada moved towards where Eragon was kneeling. "What do you see?"

Eragon stood, letting the woman's hair fall back in place. "I don't know yet, we will see when she awakes."

He moved his way back to his corner as Nasuada continued her pacing. Leaning he's head to the cloth of the tent wall, he called with his mind.

**Saphira?**

**Yes little one?** Her voice was a slight growl in his mind.

**Did I wake you?**

**Yes, but I am up now. Is the woman awake? **

**Not yet, but I've found something strange. She is not a human like we first thought, but she isn't an elf either. **He explained, physically frowning where he stood leading against the tent.

**What do you mean? How can she be neither?**

**Her ears are pointed, but her body is human. I cannot make sense of it.**

**Perhaps she is like you? You are human, but have many traits of an elf.** Saphira hummed loudly to herself outside the tent.

**That is impossible.** He's eyebrows furrowing in further confusing. **Only a rider could have their features altered to look like an elf and that is a natural process that occurs over years. **

**Your change was much faster. **Stated Saphira, matter-of-factly.

**Yes, but I was blessed. The elves said that it had never happened before… Wait, she is waking.**

Eragon retreated from the connection with Saphira, bringing his full attention to the woman on the cot. Moments later, Saphira's head came sloping in through the hole in the roof so she could observe the interrogation. Nasuada made eye contact with Eragon, and when he nodded they approached the woman. The guards out side the tent could be heard moving restlessly in their armour.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she jumped with a sharp intake of breath, staring straight into the deep blue seas which are Saphira's eyes. She made to jump out of the cot, but was stopped by the pain in her leg.

"AHH," she cried in shock and pain as she looked down at her leg. Though the wound was clean and bandaged, it was not heal.

"Who are you? What business do you have sneaking into our camp in the middle of the night?" Nasuada's voice was steady and held an air of power that could not be ignored. Eragon smiled slightly, she was a good leader.

The woman looked up eyes shifting to Nasuada's and Eragon's faces, then back up to Saphira's. She returned her gaze to Eragon and winced as she tried to move her body to a sitting position.

"_Atra esterní ono thelduin_," she said not taking her eyes off the rider in front of her.

Eragon was shocked by the greeting, but nevertheless returned it. "_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_."

The woman let out a pained laugh as she finished the greeting. "_Un du evarínya ono varda."_

With the formalities over, the woman spoke again, this time to Nasuada. "My name is Jolene. I have traveled a long way to join forces with the Vardan."

Nasuada glanced at Eragon, whose eyebrow furrowed as he watched the woman.

"How is it you know the customs of the elves?" He demanded, bringing her attention back to him. "You are not an elf and they do not welcome strangers."

"You are not an elf, Eragon Shadeslayer. Yet you speak and behave as one?" her voice grew cold as her met his eyes. "Do you believe you are the only human the elves have taken an interest in since the fall of the Riders?"

Her eyes which had seemed dark brown before, now took on a more sinister black hue. Eragon felt his mental walls solidifying in anticipation of an attack, which never came. Jolene simply glared into his eyes. Seeing him. Seeing through him. Judging him. Saphira growled deep in her throat, causing Jolene break eye contact with Eragon to observe the dragon.

"I am sorry, I do not mean any harm to your rider," she bowed her head slightly towards Saphira.

Saphira growled once more, bending her head down so she could look Jolene in the eyes. Silence filled the tent as their starting contest continued. It was almost five minutes before Saphira let out a slight hum, before lifting her head back up.

**Her eyes are hard, but her soul is kind. We have nothing to fear for her. **

**I am still not convinced.** Eragon crossed his arms, frowning.

Then looking back to Nasuada, he moved his chin up and towards the door. Taking the hint the Varden's leader nodded and turned to their "guest".

"Give us a moment to speak in privet. You have put us I a difficult position, you must understand"

"I understand completely. Take your time," though her pain Jolene let out a slight laugh and then gesturing to her broken leg. "I'm not going anywhere fast."

* * *

Outside the tent Nasuada and Eragon were already deep in conversation.

"I don't know what to think of her," Eragon was saying. "Saphira seems to think she is trueful in her motives to join us, but I am still concerned."

"Yes, and she could not have come at a more difficult time." Nasuada brought her hand up to her chin as she spoke. "We are to engage Uru'Baen, soon and we cannot have such distracting on the brink of battle."

"We are not so close to battle, that we cannot deal with this, nor can we turn down an ally." Looking thoughtful he continued, "Perhaps, if she was to allow me, Arya, or one of our other magic users, entrance to her mind, we could see if she is truly honest."

"That is IF she allows that, such a thing cannot be forced and we know through experience that not everyone is so willing to expose their inner most thoughts." The dark skinned woman frowned, looking out to the east, where the sky was growing a pale pink with the coming dawn. "We have little choice, Arya and her elves will be returning from scouting out our next route by noon, but I would like to have this Jolene dealt with before their return. Come Eragon" With that she turned on her heal, her skirts twirling around her ankles, and pushing the door flap out of her way, walked back into the tent.

Jolene was in the same place they had left her, but now her head was resting on the pillow once more her eyes closed. Once Nasuada and Eragon where both in the tent and Saphira had her head looming down on them, Jolene open her eyes.

"Come to a verdict?" She enquired, no longer trying to sit up and ignore her pain.

"Yes we have," responded Nasuada, turning to Eragon.

"We would like to have me or one of our other magic users to have a look at your mind, to prove your words and loyalties." He stated.

"No, my mind is my own," Jolene stiffened visually and her dark eyes narrowed and then softened. "But perhaps I can give you some other reassurance?"

"And what might that be?" Nasuade, though not surprised this the woman's words was no less disappointed at the inconvenience.

"An oath, in The Ancient Language, stating that I am not enemy of you nor your people." Jolene smiled and looked between the two standing before her. "Would that suffice?"

Eragon looked surprised at her words and turned to his leader, "The Ancient Language is binding, if she does say what she promises we cannot deny her loyalty, she will not be able to lie or go against her words."

"Alright, Jolene, though I do not approve of this tactic, I cannot deny that it will suffice; for now." Nasuada continued to frown, "I will continue to judge your character, but as long as I can trust in your loyalties, I will be able to sleep."

"Thank you Lady Nasuada," Jolene relaxed into her pillow once more closing her eyes. "_Fricai onr eka eddyr__ un vinr abr du Varden._"

Eragon turned to Nasuada and translated, "I am your friend and friend to the Varden."

There was a visible release of tension at the words and now both Eragon and Nasuada could not help, but smile, while Shapira hummed contently from above. A new ally, could be an important factor in the battles to come. Now all the mysteries about the woman could wait until later; any danger or threats surrounding her were gone.

"Now," said Jolene, with slight amusement. "About this leg…"

* * *

(A/N) Hey there! I see you didn't get bored and close the tab. I like that about you. We could be friends, you and I.

Anyways, I would love to hear what you think of the chapter, so don't be to shy to review. I feed on your responses.

Also, I should be a little more frequent with my update from now on. That is the plan at least.

Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you!

~Solyom S. Lovas


End file.
